Liavara Brightblade
Background House Nazrenion is known throughout Cheliax not only for their absolute loyalty to the throne, but also for each and every member of their bloodline being an accomplished Hellknight. When Liavara was born her father Duke Mastema was congratulated by many of his noble peers, for her eyes were a bright yellow and three moles marked her left ear, an omen that predicted that she would in her lifetime contribute something of great importance to the Iron King Dispater. Ever cool and uncompromising, Mastema sternly reprimanded his benefactors for such preposterous statements, saying that omens and prophecies proved nothing and that only by pride and unrelenting strength can his daughter achieve glory for House Nazrenion and their great nation of Cheliax. With this mindset, Liavara raised by her family and teachers, offering her everything but kindness and instead instilling her with a heart of iron and a heavy respect for the law. Trained primarily in the art of assassination, Liavara was a natural fit for the Order of the Scourge and despite holding the Hellknight rank of armiger, she boasted an impressive amount of arrests against corrupt nobles who abused their power. However before she could take the Test to fully cement her career as a Hellknight, her father assigned her to a minor border skirmish against the freedom loving nation of Andoran. Although she thought the mission to beneath the daughter of a Nazrenion, the word of her father was as ironclad as the infernal law of Cheliax. The battle that unfolded had initially meant to been nothing more than stamping out an uppity group of freedom fighters, but upon the Chexlian reinforcement's arrival they in their arrogance did not notice that they had walked straight into a trap. Outnumbered more than five to one Liavara's group was swiftly subdued, she herself taking a mortal wound when a bastard sword tore through her chest. Laying there in the mud and choking on her own blood she came to the realization that her whole life had been a waste, spending her years serving an unloving father for a nation that would never care for her. A holy vengeance coursed through her body as she staggered back up to her feet in a holy rage only to soon collapse from her injury, much to the shock of the warpriest that thought that he had cut her down. When next she awoke it was to the face of the warpriest who had cut her down. Perplexed as to why the man saved her life he revealed that he had done so because he saw the holy vengeance that stirred in her soul, that of his patron Ragathiel. He proclaimed that within her lay a righteous fury that could be used to better the lives of all men, and that she should bend her power to fighting tyranny and corruption. Disgusted with how she had lived her life so far, she abandoned her last name and pledged her soul to Ragathiel. With newfound determination to stamp out evil Liavara travelled north to join the ongoing Fourth Mendevian Crusade, eventually joining a large order of Crimson Templar based in the city of Lightwall where her skill with the blade and will to do whatever was necessary made her a natural templar. For the next twelve years she cut a bloody swathe through demons and their mortal followers, her ruthlessness and uncompromising will inspiring her fellow soldiers. By the end of the Crusade her numerous feats and valour in combat saw her ascending to the highest rank in her order, Highlord of Vengeance. She raised her son Adriel Brightblade to take part in the upcoming Fifth Mendevian Crusade beside her before he was exiled for his crimes, an event that has put her in a precarious political position with the Iomedian nobles of Lightwall. Undaunted by the accusations of grovelling nobles Liavara now sets her heart and mind on the Fifth crusade, all the while fighting her growing fear that her omen to contribute something to Dispater was bearing the child of his son Ragathiel, praying that her only child will make the right decision. Description A decorated war hero, Liavara is the cold and stern commander of Lightwall's sect of crimson templar and the mother of Adriel Brightblade. Renowned for her beauty, Liavara is in her late forties but thanks to the rare sun orchid elixir rewarded to her by Queen Galfrey for her efforts in the crusade she does retains the youth and vitality of a women just coming into her twenties. Her zealous fury and skill with her bastard sword inspire all warriors that fight under her banner, from noble knights to lowly ruffians do they follow their Highlord to achieve feats beyond the call of most ordinary soldiers, seeing their commander always leading from the front laying waste to those who would threaten not just humanity, but all good mortal races. Having dealt with Chelaxian nobility, she disdains the politicking of nobles to the point where she does not even attempt to save her decaying social standing in Lightwall, considering such matters for weaklings not virtuous enough to rally against the threat knocking right outside their door. Being a scion to a prominent Chelaxian House, Liavara has told only a trusted few about her past, having buried the daughter she was to her father years ago. Enjoys bathing in molten pools of lava with fellow highly powerful crimson templar. Category:NPC Category:Female